The invention relates to an integrated JK-flipflop circuit formed of two cross-coupled inverters with each inverter comprising a transistor and a resistor element connected in series therewith. A first circuit node between the transistor and resistor element in one of the inverters is connected to a control terminal of the transistor and the other inverter. The circuit node is also connected via a further inverter to a gate of a first field effect transistor having its source-drain path connected between the other circuit node and a terminal at reference potential. The gate of this field effect transistor is connected to the reference terminal via an additional logic element whose control input represents a flipflop input.
A flipflop circuit of this type is known from the book "Mikroelektronische Schaltkreise" by A. Moschwitzer and G. Jorke, VEB Verlag Technik, Berlin 1979, page 121, FIG. 2.41d, incorporated herein by reference. The additional logic elements therein are provided as field effect transistors, whereby two of them have their source-drain segments connected parallel to the field effect transistors of the cross-coupled inverters.